Hetalia Crazy Family
by ShinDragold
Summary: UPDATE! Author galau, Humor garing . Meet Alfred and his family in this weird story. Warning! Crack Pair, author seenaknya, Human Names!
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Crazy Family**

**Disclaimer: Axis Power : Hetalia Illustrated and written by Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Genre : Humor (pasti garing…)**

**Rated : T  
><strong>

****Summary : Hetalia jadi kampung? Apa kata dunia? Gilbert jadi anak alay? Kiku jadi Kikuk (?), Arthur jadi dukun apes? Wang Yao suami Natalia!, and many more. Meet Alfred and his family in this weird story. Warning! Crack Pair, author seenaknya, Human Names!****

**WARNING: Crack Pair, so many typo, OOC, OOT, banyak bahasa kasar dan kawan-kawan. Menurut Roy Sukro, fic ini 68% menyebabkan gangguan usus, paru-paru, otak, minimal mengalami kejang-kejang dan influenza****.**

**Don't like? Don't READ!**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari dengan intro pasaran dari majalah '<em>tidur'<em>. Hidup sebuah keluarga yang bisa di bilang di bawah KKM manusia waras. Mereka terdiri dari ayah sarap maniak hamburger, ibu cerewet kolektor majalah 'Yaoi', dan tiga anak yang gak kalah sarapnya.

Sang ayah tidak lain adalah Alfred F Jones atau nama bekennya 'Alpret si kutu kupret', dia adalah sosok ayah yang teledor dan kurang berwibawa, sehingga istri maupun anak-anaknya kurang menghormatinya sebagai kepala keluarga. Hobinya adalah sabung ayam dan malakin orang di pasar , dan sekarang hobinya yang baru adalah nyolong jemuran orang.

Sang ibu yang cantik jelita ini adalah Elizabeta Herdevary. Untuk ukuran wanita, tingkat kecerewetannya sudah terlampui dan bisa dipastikan akan lulus. Hobinya adalah menggosok-gosok frying pan-nya. Selain itu dia terkenal sebagai kolektor sejati 'Yaoi', bahkan jumlah majalahnya melebihi diary Prussia, saking demennya sama 'Yaoi' dia pernah meneror Pak lurah desanya agar mengadakan layar tancep film koleksi pribadinya selama 12 bulan berturut-turut.

Sang anak pertama atau sulung yaitu Gilbert Beilscmidt. Karena dia anak pertama, ia biasanya agak sombong kepada kedua adiknya, selalu berbicara kelebihan, sok tahulah istilahnya. Anak kurap bin madesu ini entah kenapa suka banget ngomong 'Asem'. Konon ibunya alias Elizabeta pernah ngidam jengkol sama duren, tapi dengan 'awesome'-nya Alfred malah ngasih buah asem dengan alasan "Ini lebih murah say!". Sangat up to date untuk masalah fashion, trend dan kosa kata gaul terbaru. Dapat di simpulkan menurut Roy Sukro anak ini 68% Alay.

Anak kedua adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt. Diantara semuanya author rasa hanya dia yang masih di tingkat normal. Ia anak pendiam yang cool, pelanggan setia rental PS2 mas Wang Yao. Ia juga suka membela adiknya jika kakaknya yang kurap itu membully-nya. Selain itu dia juga suka sama olahraga terutama sepak bola.

Si anak bungsu yaitu Kiku Honda. Karena dia anak bungsu, ia menjadi sasaran empuk Gilbert buat unjuk gigi. Anak semi-pendiam ini namanya sedikit berbeda dari kakak-kakaknya karena kata ibunya namanya terinspirasi dari motor suaminya dan tingkah laku suaminya yang rada kikuk. Kelihatannya hanya dia yang mewarisi sifat gila 'Yaoi' ibunya.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari Elizabeta pergi kepasar untuk nge-date bareng sarimin sekalian morotin, katanya lumayan buat beli beras.<p>

Selesai nge-date, Elizabeta langsung ngacir naek becak ke toko beras mas Ivan 'gunawan' Braginski.

"Mas…Beli mas!" Pinta Elizabeta dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, soalnya becaknya baru dimandiin di kali. Ogah deh… parahnya ada hajat kebo nyangkut di bangku, kalau kata anaknya, "Gak Awesome!".

"Eh? Kamu kesini?" Muncul pemuda kacamata berambut hitam kecoklatan dan tidak lupa dengan tompel bawaan eyangnya tepat di bawah bibirnya, jangan tanyakan kanan atau kiri karena author gak tau mana kanan, mana kiri.

"Roderich? Tumben kesini, biasanya kesalon…"

"Hah? Seenak jidat aja kamu nuduh. Biasa nih.. istri" Jawab Roderich dengan wajah monyet pundung.

"Istri? Oh.. si personifikasi Belgium itu ya? Emmm…. Ah! Sabar ya"

"Aku mah udah cukup sabar…hiksu… Baidewei, enakan beras apa? Yang impor atau yang local?"

"Nasi! Lo pikir gue doyan apa makan beras"

"Ha?" Jawab Roderich yang hanya bisa sweat-dropped.

-=OoO=-

Suatu siang, Eliza menyuruh Alfred, suaminya untuk membeli vitamin untuk Kiku yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan

"Abaaaaang! Beliin Kiku vitamin di apotik gih!" Suruh Eliza yang sedang di dapur.

"Ogah! Lagi mandiin si Jalu aye!"

"Ihhh! ABAAANG! ABANG TEGA BANGET YA SAMA ANAK! Abang gak liat apa? Anak kite tingginya gak nambah-nambah tingginye bang! Segitu-gitu aje! Otaknya juga bebel kayak abang.. Udeh sana buruan beliiiii!" Oceh Eliza tiada henti.

Karena Alfred masih sayang sama jantung dan telinganya akhirnya dengan malas-malasan dia ke apotik…

Di perjalanan…

"Muke gile… heran gue dapet bini kayak gitu, untung si Jalu my hunny bunny sweety udah selese gue pandiin tapi… belum gue keringin… gue bisa-bisa di hantuin ini… hiiii…"Pikir Alfred.

"Serem banget ya… ka-kalo hantunya kesini….—" Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Alfred? Ngapain lo disini?" Sapa pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata sehijau pete muda, dan tidak lupa dengan trademarknya yaitu alis tebal ala gentleman.

"Huaaaaa! *nyalain lagu dangdut mbah dukun* Pergilah kau setaaan! Jangan ganggu! Bruushh!" Dengan 'awesome'-nya Alfred sambil memuncratkan air liurnya yang sejak pagi ia kumpulin.

"Kecebong anyut… Kutu kupret… Kurap BULUK! ANJRIIIT LO!"

"Alamak~… Keceplosan, kesesesese~ KABOR!" Panik Alfred yang langsung ngacir naik becak.

Di Apotik..

"Akhirnye gue bisa kabur dari tu jelangkung…"

"Alfred? Ngapain lo ke apotik, aru?" Sapa pemuda pendek berambut coklat kuncir kuda.

"Yao? Lo sendiri ngapain? Mau beli pembalut?" Jawab Alfred asal.

"Muke gile! Lo pikir aye cewe ape? Gue nih lagi nemenin istri gue tersayang beli obat cuuy"

"istri? Oh.. Natalia? Si setan yang suka nyolong rambutan Brewok? Eh… maksudnya Berwald"Jawab Alfred asal.

"Eh buset tu cungur* jaga nape! Bisa mokat** lo, nah… sekarang lo ngapain ke sini, aru?"

"Mau beli pita buat ngiket lo biar bisa gue semein, ya beli obat lah! Emangnya di apotik ada makanan ikan apa?" Jawab Alfred ngaco

"Oh.. Yo wes karepmu sajala, hmm… gue suka rada bingung nih, aru"

"Bingung? Serahkan sama pahlawan kesiangan ini, gue jamin tambah bingung!"

"Apa dah lu ngaco, gue bingung… kenapa semua lambing apotik gelas ama uler"

"Jah elu… kalo gajah gelasnya pecah dodol!"

"Ha? Ngomong opo sih le? Gak mundeng iki"

"Hah? Elu lagi pake bahasa apaan, nih contohnya… kalo gelas biasa di dudukin ama si madam Ivan pasti pecahkan?"

"Iyalah,aru"

"Nah makanya satu-satunya yang lolos audisi cuman si uler!"

"Hah? …Karepmu sajalah, aru"Balas Yao lemas, karena cape kalau udah ngomong sama mahluk di depannya.

"Bah… ni anak di kasih tau malah gitu, kasih duit kek! Ya sudah… Mba! Beli vitamin!"

"Mau yang vitamin A, B, atau apa Pak?" Jawab Apoteker.

"Yang mana ajalah! Anak aye belum ngerti hurup!"

"Ha?"Sang Apoteker hanya bisa masang wajah oon.

-=OoO=-

Setelah membeli vitamin Alfredpun pulang, dan kembali sibuk sama ayamnya si Jalu yang ganteng jelita. Tak lama kemudian Kiku pulang dari sekolah…

"Aye pulang…" Munculah Kiku dengan wajah cemberutnya. Bisa di simpulkan menurut Roy Sukro 68% dia sedang BeTe.

"Anak babeh baru pulang… Eh? Nape tu bibir? Manyun aje…"Jawab Alfred yang masih sibuk ngeringin si Jalu pake Hair Dryer asli dari Cibungbulang.

"Apaan sih babeh gaje… Aye malu beh!"

"Malu kenape? Pan lu pake celana"

"Babeh gaje ah!"Balas Kiku yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Iye..iye.. maap dah! Emangnya nape lu? Cemberut kayak monyet keserempet becak aja lu"

"Apaan sih babeh…. daripada babeh, kayak kutu kupret bulukan…Jadi gini… aye tuh di ketawain sekelas beh…"

"Lha? Gak apa-apa kali, bikin ketawa orang pan pahala!"Jawab Alfred dengan oon-nya.

"Bukan itu! Gini… Pa Guru nanya ke aye "di mana letak paris" nah… aye jawabnya salah, makanya di ketawain beh! A-aye pan kagak tau dimana Paris…Lupa…"Jelas Kiku dengan muka serius plus sedih. Kalau menurut Udin Sedunia itu namanya pundung.

"… Hah.. elu sih teledor! Sini babeh bantuin nyari!... Makanya kalo naro barang kudu inget! Jadi kagak lupa kayak gini kan? Dasar lu ah.." Tawar Alfred dengan muka serius ala Sherlock Holmes.

"….. au ah gelap, bingung punya babeh oon kayak gini " Jawab Kiku pasrah dan akhirnya balik ke kamarnya. Sementara itu Alfred masih nyari dimana 'Paris' itu.

-=OoO=-

Sebentar lagi sore akan tiba, saatnya para kebo pulang dari sungai dan juga saatnya para peternak ayam memasuki ayam-ayamnya ke kandangnya. Setelah menutup jendela Eliza hendak menyalakan lampu teras, tapi sialnya lampu itu putus. Diputusin pacarnya yaitu cecak, oke… tolong abaikan kalimat tadi dan kembali ke laptop!.

"Abaaaang!" Panggil Eliza pake TOA yang baru aje dia colong dari masjid sebelah.

"Apeehh?"

"Tolongin aye dong bang!"

"Ogah! Lagi sibuk aye!"Jawab Alfred ketus.

"Abaaaang! Lampu teras mati! Bohlamnye putus! Abang ganti gih"

"Masang lampu? Lo kira aye PLN apeh? OGAH!"

"Abang! Ihhh!". Karena kesal, Elizapun meninggalkan suaminya yang daritadi masih sibuk mencari 'paris' di rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Ketika Eliza hendak mencuci piring tiba-tiba kran airnya bocor dan tepat mengenai muka dan baju Eliza.

"Abaang! Kalo kagak mau ganti bohlam, benerin keran dapur! Aer luber kemane-mane! Baju aye sampe basah nih!"

"Ni bini satu… Benerin keran? Lo pikir aye PAM? OGAH!"

"Abaaang!"

Beberapa saat kemudian (lagi)…

Kali ini Eliza hendak masak nasi, tapi ketika ia nyalain kompor, ternyata oh ternyata… minyak tanah-nya abis.

"Abaaaaang!"

"Ya ampun ni bini satu! Apa seh!" Jawab Alfred yang sekarang sibuk sama ayamnya satu lagi, Margaretha.

"Beliin minyak tanah di warung mas Arthur gih! Aye mau masak nasi nih! Bentar lagi anak-anak pulang beh"

"Beli minyak? Lo kira aye PERTAMINA apeh? OGAH!"

"Iiiiiih! ABANG! Abang tuh maunye apa sih? Ganti bohlam kagak mau! Benerin keran kagak mau! Sekarang, beli minyak kagak mau! Abang tuh ye kerjaannye sama si Jaluuu mulu! Inget anak bang! Abang! ABAAANG!" Oceh Eliza yang sudah geregetan sama tingkah laku suaminya. Author yakin kalau ni cewe abis nelen TOA gedung putih soalnya tadi bang Toyib nelepon author langsung dari New York.

Tolong abaikan yang tadi, otak author lagi direparasi dan gak ada serepnya.

Karena tidak tahan akan ocehan istrinya yang udah melebihi kapasitas hardisk. Alfredpun kabur ke rumah Arthur, tetangganya untuk barter makanan ayam disana.

3 jam kemudian Alfred pulang.

Dia heran, lampu teras yang tadinya putus sudah di ganti sama neon, keran air yang tadi bocor sekarang sudah kinclong kayak kepala Pa Gurumu, makanan juga udah siap, ketika ia cek kompornya ternyata sudah di isi full tank.

Karena heran ia bertanya kepada istrinya yang sedang asyik nyari kutu dirambut Kiku.

"Darliiiing~…" Sapa Alfred dengan suara genit ala Bences taman safari.

"Ape bang.."

"Lu minta tolong sama siape? Kok udeh pada rapih?"

"Ihihihi~ kan gini bang… Pan abang kabur kerumah si dukun kunyuk ntuh, nah aye nangis ngeraung-raung di teras noh, terus ada Bang Sadiq yang kebetulan ngelewat rumah nyamperin tuh… aye bilang aje abang tuh minggat pas aye minta tolong. Terus si Bang Sadiq teh nawarin ke aye "mau di tolongin ga? Tapi ada syaratnye" ". Jawab Eliza panjang lebar dan tinggi.

"Syaratnye apa tuh dar?"

"Syaratnye bisa pilih… mau dibikinin roti, ape kasih si Jalu, ayam abang" Jawab Eliza dengan santainya. Mendengar ini muka Alfred berubah drastis kayak Tukul di makan Arwana.

"TERUS? LU BIKININ DIA ROTI KAN DARR? IYA KAN? IYAA KAANN? IYA KAAAAAAN?"

"Bikinin roti? Lu pikir aye HOLLAND BAKERY ape!"

"!$%^&*&^%RA13#%!" (ket: ini Alfred)

-=OoO=-

Suatu hari, Gilbert baru pulang liburan ke Asia timur, dengan pongah ia menyombongkannya kepada Kiku.

"Abang! Kok Abang pake kalung anjing? ada cucuk-cucuknya lagi" Tanya Kiku.

"Aduhh Kiku… PLIISS DECCH…ini tuh namanya CHOKER, CHO-KER…gimana siich ini tuh lagie ngetrendd di Asia… udik banget decch"

"Ohhh… Bang! Certain dong tetang Asia!"

"Asia itu kalau bahasa Korea-nya DAEBAK! Udaranya bersih, rapih, kinclong, orang-orangnya juga pada keren!" Jawab Gilbert dengan gaya songongnya.

"Hah? DEBAK? Apaan tuh?"

"DAEBAK, Kiku… DAEBAK itu artinya the best! Ini tuh bahasa Korea!"

"Wahhhh Abang hebat! Abang bisa bahasa Korea apa lagi bang?"Kagum Kiku dengan tampang polosnya.

"Yaiyalaahh.. secara Abang ini orang paling AWESOME! Nih contohnya…"

Apa Kabar= Annyeong Haseyeo

Sampai Jumpa = Annyeonghi Gaseyeo

Kurang Ajar= Mon Nyeong

Enggak Lurus = Maen Chong

Cowo Dandan = Baen Chong

Belanja = Bho Rhong

Merampok = Cho Long

Melamun = Bae Ngong

Jual Mahal = Geng Shi Dong

"Waaaahhh… Abang hebat!" Kagum Kiku.

"Kesesese~ Iya dong! Secara, AWESOME! Nih ada lagi"

Mobil Mogok = Dho Rong Dong

Lapangan luas = Park King Lot

Pantat Gatal = Gha Ruk Dong

Nasi bungkus daun pisang = Lhon Thong

Masih muda = Bae Ron Dong

Pantat Gatal-gatal = Che Bok Dong

Sendok gede = Chen Tong

Celana Sobek = Bho Long

Kepala Botak = Kin Clong

Orang hitam = Gho Syong

Bibir Lu = Mho Nyong

Jongkok di pinggir kali = Bhe Ol Dong

"Waaahh Abang hebat!" Kagum Kiku sambil tepuk tangan.

"Huuuhh.. kenapa gue bisa punya adik sama kakak kayak gini…" Pikir Ludwig yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan kedua saudaranya.

Setelah puas menyombongkan diri, dia pun keluar dan menemukan Ayahnya yang sedang murung.

"Hm? Yo, Daddy!" Sapa Gilbert sambeil menepuk pundak ayahnya.

"Kupret jatoh! Eh elu ternyate…" Jawab Alfred lemas kayak abis di rape.

"Yo yo yo! What's Up Daddy!"

"Eh buset ni anak kenape? Kesambet bukan lo?"

"K to the E to the N to the A to the P to the A, KENAPA DADDY? Muka face Daddy murung like itu?" Jawab Gilbert dengan lagak alay-nya yang mulai kumat.

"Dedi? Lu ngomong apaan sih? Kagak ade bahasa luu yang gue ngerti! Wah.. bener-bener ni anak kesambet"

"Yo! Dad, denge***… Ke Ke Kenapa… D D D Daddy… Mur Mur Mur Murung…Ha Ha Habis Berantem ya… Sa Sa Sama Mommy…"Jawab Gilbert dengan gaya sok rap, padahal menurut author sama aja kayak gaya pasangan Lady GaGaP x Azis Gagap.

"Eh buset dah.. Beneran ni anak kesambet! Dedi.. Oh iye! Si Dedi kan belom 40 hari mokatnya… Manalagi tu anak mau ngelawan Mumi Athena lagi… Kasian bener anak gue…" Pikir Alfred serius. Akhirnya Alfred mengambil kopinya lalu membaca mantra yang pernah dia pelajarin dari dukun Arthur.

"Wasuow wasuow tralala trilili zwinglili…"

BYURRRR

"PERGI LO DARI BADAN ANAK GUE DEDI! Jangan ganggu anak gue!" Setelah sukses nyiram anaknya Alfred langsung baca ayat kursi.

"ANJIIIIRR! IIIHH! Babeh apa-apaan sih!"

"Sukur alhamdullileeeh lu selamett..Untung tu si Dedi udah keluar… Lu tuh tadi kemasukan si Dedi! Lu gak ape-ape kan?"

"Kemasukan Dedi? KEMASUKAN AER IYE! Alamaak! Eye liner gue! AAh Babeh resee! Babeh tuh gimane sih! Tadi tuh namanya RAP! R-A-P!" Sambil mengusap-usap mukanya yang berhasil di siram air kopi.

"Hah? Apa dah Rap.. Anak jama sekarang makin aneh aje…"

"Mana pake nyriam kopi lagi! Mending kopinya dingin… kalo panas begimane! Wajah aye yang AWESOME ini bisa ancur beh!"

"Yee.. pan Babeh kagak tau"

"AU AH!" Kesal, Gilbertpun masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih kebingungan.

**TBC (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

*** = Cungur = Mulut**

**** = Mokat = Mati**

***** = Denge = Dengar**

* * *

><p>Garing yah? Emang…. Author rada autis nih kalau soal Humor<p>

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Crazy Family**

**Disclaimer: Axis Power : Hetalia Illustrated and written by Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Genre : Humor (pasti garing…)**

**WARNING: Crack Pair, so many typo, OOC, OOT, dan kawan-kawan. Menurut Roy Sukro, fic ini 68% menyebabkan gangguan usus, paru-paru, otak, minimal mengalami kejang-kejang dan influenza.**

**Don't like? Don't READ!**

* * *

><p>Ah… SMA Sukaduit, sekolah yang aman, bersih dan tentram seperti pasar anyar, sekolah pelarian guru-guru yang gak keterima di sekolah PGRI, satu-satunya SMA yang terakreditasi H se-Jabodetabek, satu-satunya SMA di kampung Hetalia dan juga dimana Ludwig dkk sekolah mencari nafkah untuk ayam tercinta.<p>

Suatu hari yang cerah dikelas XI-1, kelas Ludwig.

Pa Yadi* adalah wali kelas Ludwig, orangnya sangat mata duitan, dia juga gak suka sama Ludwig karena bapaknya lebih ganteng daripada dia. Suatu hari dia mengajak seluruh muridnya untuk berfoto bersama, beberapa hari kemudian dia mencetak foto itu dan menyuruh seluruh muridnya untuk membeli foto itu, tiap anak satu foto.

"Anak-anak, ini fotonya udah bapa cetak.. Dibeli ya, satu foto 20 ribu". Suruh Pa Yadi. Respon murid-murid hanya diam, ada yang ngupil, ada yang twitteran dan juga ada yang sedang baca fic ini.

"Atau… 25 ribu aja? Murahkan?" .

"Enggak Pa Guru" Jawab murid-murid tanpa melihat Pa Yadi.

"Kemahalan ya? Yaudah.. 70 ribu aja deh".

"Kok makin mahal sih Pa Guru?".

"Kalian seharusnya membeli foto ini, mumpung seluruh teman kalian disini lengkap".

"…" Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab, akhirnya Pa Yadipun berpikir keras agar murid-muridnya membeli semua fotonya.

"Foto ini akan memeberikan kenangan yang manis.. Suatu hari.. 20 tahun kemudian, ketika kalian sudah besar-besar dan melihat foto ini, saya yakin kalian akan senang.." Tetap tidak ada respon dari murid-murid, Pa Yadi mengeluarkan rencana B-nya.

"Coba bayangkan kalau 20 tahun yang akan datang.. saat kamu melihat foto ini, pasti kamu akan berkata "wah… ini si Lovino, sekarang udah jadi koki", "wah.. ini si Feliciano, sekarang udah jadi bintang sinetron", "Ah.. ini si Matthew, sekarang udah jadi penulis", "Oh ini si Ludwig, sekarang udah jadi tukang cuci daleman".

Karena tidak terima perkataan gurunya, Ludwig menyeletuk keras..

"WAAH… INI PAK YADI, SEKARANG UDAH MENINGGAL, MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA, HANCUR DI TANAH KUBUR…"Lalu murid-murid merespon dengan bahagianya…

"INNALILLAHI.."

-=OoO=-

Kelas X-2, Kelas Kiku…

"Huh.. Sialan tuh bocah satu, gara-gara dia foto gue kagak di beli sama sekali".

Selain wali kelas Ludwig, Pa Yadi mengajarkan bidang studi Bahasa Indonesia dan Bahasa Bapakmu. Sekarang adalah waktu jam pelajaran bahasa Indonesia di kelas Kiku.

"Anak-anak, sekarang akan bapak kasih tugas yaitu, ceritakan apa makanan kesukaanmu dan apa pendapatmu, waktunya 15 menit. Setelah selesai bacakan didepan" Suruh Pak Yadi asal, kalau dibaca dari mukanya yang secakep tukang becak dia itu masih bad mood.

"Baik Pak…"

15 menit kemudian…

"Bapak acak ya absennya. Pertama… Honda Kiku, kedepan"

"Baik Pak"

Makanan kesukaanku adalah bakwan oncom, rasanya enak. Tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang, hanya avatar yang dapat menghentikannya,, tapi saat dunia membutuhkannya, dia menghilang.

100 tahun kemudian aku dan kakakku menemukan avatar baru, seorang pengendali udara yang bernama Aang. Walaupun kekuatannya belum sempurna, tapi aku percaya Aang dapat menyelamatkan dunia!

"Selesai".

Seluruh isi kelaspun bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya, bahkan om kamu yang sedang baca menangis saking terharunya.

"Hiks.. bagus.. bagus, kita lanjut ya, berikutnya… Wang Jia Long, kedepan…"

"Saya udah didepan pak"

"Eh? Buset dah ni anak.. yo wes, cepet ceritain"

"Baik"

Makanan kesukaanku adalah lemon, rasanya menyenangkan. Cara asik makan lemon tuh dijilat, diputer, dicelupin deh.. hanya lemon yang bisa begini.

Pas indomie masuk ke mulut aku tuuuhh ... kayak ngebelah atmosfir berlapis lapis, terbang bersama paus autis dan mendarat bersama bencis. Lemon punya banyak rasa ada manis, pahit, asin, asem dan satu lagi umami pokoknya lemon tuh rame rasanya.

Tapi kalau lemonnya udah busuk jangan dimakan soalnya gak gak gak level, gak gak gak level sama lemon busuk, aku gak level sama lemon busuk. Ada juga lemon yang kematengan, itu juga jangan dimakan soalnya gak gak gak kuat, gak gak gak kuat, sama lemon asem, aku gak kuat sama lemon asem

"Selesai" Bagi para readers yang berotak lemon silahkan bayangkan sendiri mas Jia Long alias Hong Kong nari lagu Playboy – 7*con.

Gimana reaksi para murid? Silahkan tanya aja sama rumput yang dangdutan.

"Ha? Gak mundeng kuring**, yaudah lanjut aja lah, berikutnya… Im Yoong Soo, kedepan.."

"Ahahai akhirnya giliran gue. Langsung ya pak"

Makanan kesukaanku adalah sar*mie rasa soto koya, rasanya? rasain aja sendiri! Tapi jangan pakai bumbu! Kenapa? Nih.. aku punya cerita.

Dulu, aku dan bapaku sering ke warteg buat makan sar*mie sampai-sampai aku dan bapaku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama sar*mie, kita berdua sering memodifikasi mie kita kayak nambahin sawi terus cabe rawit atau merah, bawang merah, scone dukun Arthur sampai pasta La -coretLontecoret- F*nte.

Suatu hari, dukun beranak beralis tebal bernama Arthur datang ke warteg dan kebetulan kami berdua sedang makan sar*mie, tiba-tiba dia bilang "LAKI KOK RASA-RASA? BUKAN LAKI!". Semenjak itu kami merebus indomie tanpa bumbu ,kami buang bumbu nya , sar*mie ku terasa tawar.

Waktu ane mau ke puncak buat MOPD aku seperti biasa sarapan sar*mie goreng tanpa rasa…

Karena keterbatasan biaya, ane dan temen-temen ane naek truk bekas kambing buat kepuncak, sedangkan para guru naek limosin. Ternyata eh ternyata diperjalanan ane mabok bin eneg, buru-buru ane nyari plastik trus tiba-tiba ane ngeluarin mie kuah deh. Karena ane bukan anak yang baik hati dan rajin menabung ane tunggu sampe berhenti truknya baru ane buang, pas berhenti ane buang tuh plastik berisi sar*mie kuah, parahnya pas ada orang gila ngelewat tempat dimana ane buang tu plastik si orang gila ntuh malah ngambil tu plastik trus diminum pula! Jadi deh gue ngeluarin mie kuah lagi.

Terus-….

"Udeh! Udeh! Panjang amat dah lu, abis nih waktu!" Bentak Pa Yadi sambil muncrat kemana-mana.

"Yah.. si bapa mah.. kan belum selese, liat nih, lanjutin ya pa.. pliss…" Rengek Yong Soo sambil ngeluarin buku diarynya beserta buku 1001 peribahasa Indonesia.

"Sono lanjutin di kamar Pa Lurah! Duduk!"

"Iye pak…"

"huh macem mane tu anak, yaudah bapa lanjutin… sekarang…."

Dan seterusnya sampe absen mbok Darmi, soalnya udah keburu bel pulang (hore!).

-=OoO=-

Suara orang-orang unjuk roso dan bedug buluk pun sudah terdengar… Saatnye kite sahur!

Di rumah keluarga *cough*Rusuh*cough*…

"Nyak!.. enyak dipanggil Pak guru Vash, nanti siang… jangan lupa ye"

"Hm? Ke sekolah lu Gil? Sama babeh aje, aye kagak bisa.. mau bikin kolek, ga keburu" Tolak Eliza.

"Ha? Kok aye? OGAH!" jawab Alfred.

"ABANG! Abang tuh males-males amat sih! Buat anak juge! Sekalian kurusin tu badan, udah melekbek kagak karuan! Bingung aye abang bisa—"

"Iye iye! Berisik lu ah, eneg gue tiap hari bolak-balik ke dokter THT gara-gara lu treak-treak mulu. Beneran siang ini Gil? Eeet dah… puasa-puasa dipanggil kesekolahan, emangnye mau ngapain sih? Minta sumbangan? Kagak ada receh gue"

"Apaan sih babeh, lagak jelema borju"

"Ya daripada elu, lagak jelema alay kagak laku"

"Aye udah selese… Hm? Dimane Kiku?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Au deh west, tapi tadi ane liat bareng enyak"Jawab Gilbert sambil menyuapkan jengkol balado ala cibungbulang kesukaannya.

"…..Yaudah, aye mau tidur dulu"

"Eh? Tungguin aye west!" cegah Gilbert. Kaget, diapun berdiri menghampiri adiknya tersayang.

"Aye ngantuk…"

"Weest aye pan belum selese" rengek Gilbert kayak anak kecil minta dibeliin balon kotak.

"Apaan sih nii-san, jangan ayun-ayunin tangan aye mulu, putus lama-lama…" Diam sejenak "Hhh.. bruder nih kebiasaan banget kalau makan celemotan, gak es krim gak apa.." Ludwigpun mengambil selembar tisu lalu membersihkan sisa saus dimulut kakaknya yang rada sarap itu.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat…

"Hihihihi~… Kiku, itu hampir shonen-ai namanya"

"Ohh.. gitu ye nyak! Hmm… padahal lebih bagus kalo kissu aja daripada tisu, hehehe~"

"Bener juge, pinternya anak enyak~.." Jawab Eliza sambil memeluk anaknya yang tersayang.

Disekolah…

"Ehem…Anak bapak ketahuan menyontek, nilai Gilbert dan Francis, teman sebangkunya, itu sama."Kata Pa guru Vash sambil membetulkan kecemete-nya yang rada miring sebelah kayak otak pemiliknya.

"Ckckck.. aduh ni bapa-bapa satu nilai sama kan belum tentu mencontek pak.. emangnye situ punya bukti kalo anak aye nyontek?" Jawab Alfred sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukti nya ada di lembar jawaban Gilbert dan Francis yang hampir sama jawabannya." Kata Vash sambil menyodorkan lembar jawaban Gilbert dan Francis ke Alfred.

Pertanyaan 1 :

Warna celana dalam Gayus setiap hari Rabu adalah…

Jawaban Francis : Pink

Jawaban Gilbert : Pink

"Masa hanya gara-gara jawaban sama,anak aye dituduh nyontek.. semua orang juga tau pak, kalo jawaban nya tuh pink, wong di ******tv udah pernah ditayangin, jangan-jangan ente gak pernah nonton tv"

"Iya, saya pikir juga kebetulan.. tapi bapak lihat dong soal berikutnya.."

Pertanyaan 2 :

Menurut kitab Kamasutra. Pairing boy x boy biasa disebut…

Jawaban Francis : Yaoi

Jawaban Gilbert : Yaoi

"Yaeellaaahhh.. bapak mah kebangetan bangeeettt… masa gini aja dibilang nyontek, pan semalem anak saya belajar.. masa kalo jawabannya bener, disangka nyontek sii pak.."

"Sabar pak, coba lihat lagi soal berikutnya.."

Pertanyaan 3 :

Menurut Empu Sendok dan Empu Garpu. Author yang membuat fic ini awesome ato tidak?

Jawaban Francis : Mana gue tau, wong masih 'questionable' di gelbooru

Jawaban Gilbert : Apa lagi gue…

"GIIIILBEEEEEEEEEERT!"

-=OoO=-

Suatu hari di sekolahan Gilbert…

"Gimana coy? Jadi kan kite pesta kembang api?" Tanya Francis ke Gilbert yang sedari tadi asik nyari harta karun.

"Jadi dooonngg… di depan mesjid aje yak! Kan keren tuh… biar orang-orang yang pada taraweh jantungan semua…" Jawab Gilbert sambil ngeliat hasil perburuan harta karunnya.

"Setuju banget gue braaayyy…"

"Ghuys… (pake logat sok inggris super medok ala jawa) Bay dhe waiy aniwaiy stay awaiy bhas waiy, ghua khan kemaren nyari kembbang api yak dhi warung si Enkong Wang Yao. Kok ora ono ya? Aku sek Tanya.. "adha kembang api or not?" katane.. "Aiyaa! Lu olang bego apa tolol, aru! Owe di sini kan jualan kembang bukan kembang api,aru! Kalo kembang api mah di toko sebelah, aru! Di sini mana ada balang begituan, aru!" gimana tuh brhay… yang bego gua apa si Engkong Wang Yao?" Tanya Antonio yang dating dari mana tau.

"YA SI ENGKONG LAH!" Jawab Gilbert dengan semangat yang mengebu-ngebu-ngebu.

"Kok gitu bray?" Tanya Francis

"Ya iyalah! Udah jelas-jelas tadi dia bilang "Owe di sini kan jualan kembang." Nah! Yang di cari Antonio apaan? Kembang kan? Dan si Engkong jualan apa? Kembang kan? Tapi dia malah ngatain Antonio tolol terus bilang di tempat nya gak ada…" Jelas Gilbert dengan lagak jelema pinter-nya.

"Oh iye… bener jhuga lo…" Jawab Antonio sambil mengangguk ala Dragonforce.

"?" Sementara itu Francis bingung dan berusaha berfikir yang sebenernya bego itu Gilbert, Antonio, Engkong atau dia?.

-=OoO=-

Balik ke X-2 Kelas Kiku. Dikelas Kiku sekarang ada pemeriksaan dan hari ini Pa Yadi yang menjadi petugasnya…

"Im Yong Soo! Apa ini yang kamu bawa? Haaah?" Tanya Pak Yadi sambil mengacungkan mukena yang dia temukan di tas Yong Soo ke wajah Yong Soo.

"Ummm… itu mukena pak" Jawab Yong Soo sambil garuk-garuk kepala feat. Bujur.

"Orang oon juga tau kalo ini mukena! Tapi init uh buat cewe! kamu kan laki-laki! Kenapa bawa mukena? Memang kamu mau jadi banci apaa?"

"Saya disuruh Kiku pak, katanya biar sholatnya bisa di sab perempuan, katanya Kiku bosen pak, selama bulan puasa dia ga bisa ngangkatin rok perempuan, takut dosa.." Jelas Yong Soo.

"Astagfirullah… tu anak kebangetan, gak kakak gak ade sama aje bangornye.. istigfar istigfar istigfar" Jawab Pa Yadi sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Pa Yadi kembali berkeliling…

"Wang Jia Long! Ini apa? Kenapa kamu bawa barang seperti ini kesekolah?" Tanya Pa Yadi sambil mengacungkan petasan yang dia temukan di tas Wang Long ke muka pemiliknya.

"Ini petasan pak.." Jawab Wang Long dengan santai-nya.

"Iya saya tau ini petasan!"

"Udah tau nanya…"

"Wang Long! Kamu sudah mulai ketularan bangornya Kiku ternyata! Buat apa bawa petasan kesekolah?" Tanya Pa Yadi sambil muncrat kemana-mana.

"…oh, itu disuruh Kiku pak.. katanya Kiku bapak lemah jantung.. tadi niatnya mau naruh petasan dikolong meja bapak, biar bapak cepet mati.. eh ketauan.. ga jadi mati deh.."

"Astagfirullah…" Jawab Pa Yadi sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Pa Yadi menatap Kiku yang duduk di sebelah Xiao Mei. Wajah Kiku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.. so innocent..-insert fangirl squeal here-

"Kiku! Sekarang kamu! Mana tas mu!" Kata Pa Yadi dengan nada ketusnya.

Kiku menyerahkan tas nya dengan muka mesem-mesem..

"ASTAGHFIRULLAAAAAAAHHHH.. MASYA ALLAAAAHH… Kiku! Ini apa yang kamu bawa!"

"Santeeee pak.. ini kan Cuma pilem.."

"Sante sante! Mana bisa saya sante! Ini kan bulan puasa! Mengapa kamu bawa film R-21 kesekolah! Kamu emang kebangetan Kiku!"

"Saya mau ngajak temen-temen saya nonton tuh pilem, pak.."

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! ASTAGFIRULLAH! KIKU! BUAT APA KAMU NGAJAK-NGAJAK TEMEN KAMU NONTON FILM GITUAN!"

"Buat nambah semangat pak.."

"HAAAHH!"

"Iya pak, kemaren saya denger babeh saya ngomong begini.. " Darling.. nonton ini yok, biar tambah semangat..". Gitu pak.."

"Astagfirullah..:inserticondeadplz:"

-=OoO=-

Saat Eliza sedang mencuci baju, tiba-tiba Ludwig pulang dari sekolahnya..

"Assalamualaikuuumm…"

"Waalaikum salaaaaaammm… Tumben lu jam segini udah pulang.."

"Ohh.. iya nyak, aye pulang cepet karena aye bisa jawab pertanyaan.. trus aye juga dikasih bonus libur 3 hari dari pak guru Zulhemi***"

"Waahh anak enyak hebat.. emangnye pertanyaan ape Lud?"

"Kalo gak salah "Siapa yang barusan melempar sepatu ke kepala bapak?" puasa kan ga boleh boong, jadi aye jujur bilang.." Jawab Ludwig dengan santainya.

"LUDWIIIGG!"

-=OoO=-

Disekolah ..

Pak guru Vash sedang mengajarkan geografi kepada siswanya.

"Francis.. coba kamu tunjuk mana benua asia."

Francis maju kedepan dan menunjuk benua asia.

"Ini pak.."

"Baguss.. sekarang Lars tunjukan benua amerika."

" Ini pak.."

"Hebaat… sekarang Gilbert.. siapa penemu benua amerika?"

" Lars pak.."

"Bagus, bagus.. sini kamu berdiri di depaan.."

"Lho? Tapi kan aye yang 'AWESOME' ini kan bener pak!"

-=OoO=-

Suatu hari, BFT ke warnet dan seperti biasa… FBan (Warning 4L4Y! Diharapkan readers pake kacamata botol punya om kamu O-O)

Ghielmoetzz 'AwheshomEzz' cllalumnzajjah phiethalriejionzmhuuw logged in

Ahnthonnychand cououchullcllalutrznyoemz enntcllaluluphtomatoz logged in

Frhannsshetrieszzbhien chaiyankkkhaelliyandd cheumuamuuachhh logged in

Status...

F: ..dHIe PhoETu$!N l46h1E ..h1KzZzZz…

..SzDhi3hNy4aa…

G:..!ToeHz sZhi3h DhIE-eEeLlz

..-stop-

A:MhaKHainNY4~~~~… PhA3Ke ZdJueLuez 4AmPHhoes DUund~~

F:..PhANdd ToeChs ThonNY?

A: ThI1Epz m05tZ IeMpOorThAntt 1n Ph1ErrChinThAanz, ByYa4r gUgHZ zHIeThoRakz ThYUszz 4mMa CcceEuE Eent EuUnThenGz JhOdH0H tOEcHh : MOEKHALOUE DJAUNGUAN ZDJERLEUKSS…. ?

F: EeuUHfF—yUu!

G:… GehUe LiK3z Ur SEuThAILzz

?: Kha4hLiANzzz ieNiEZ bUKannY4 mAzzUK MAlah Ef-BiEan!

G:Ehhz? ShYApha YaaAcH!

Vash: SAYA GURU KALIAN! BUKANNYA MASUK KALIAN MALAH BOLOS FB-AN PULA! SAYA ADA DIDEPAN WARNET KALIAN! KELUAR ATAU SAYA KELUARIN ENTE-ENTE PADE!

A,F,G: mMMMMaHmPpHoo00eeEeZZzZz!

-=OoO=-

Pagi-pagi seperti biasa anak-anak muda keliling buat bangunin sahur…Terdengar suara aneh dirumah Keluarga Alfred

"Aaaaahhhh ! ABAAAANNNGGG !"

"Sahurrrrrr… sahuuurrrrr !" Teriak para anak-anak muda didepan rumah Alfred.

" ABAAAAANNNGGGGG SAKITTT ! Addduuuhhh pelan-pelan bang!"

" SAHUUURRRR… SAHUUURRRRR !" Masih keukeuh berusaha menyadarkan pasangan suami-istri ini.

" Udeh ah bang! Ude jam nye saor nii… aye kan mau masak bang !"

"Bentaran dulu ahh.. nanggung! Dikit lagi…"

"AAAAWWWWWWW ! NAFSU BENER SIH BANG? SAKIIIITTTT !"

"ASTAGFIRULLAH HALAZIM !" Lagi-lagi para anak muda itu tereak di depan rumah Alfred.

"Woy Ente! Ngapain lu pade di depan jendela kamar aye?" Kata Alfred yang ujug-ujug muncul di jendela kamarnya.

" Sadar bang sadar! Ini waktunya sahur… gak boleh bang 'ngelakuin' di bulan puasa bang.. apalagi di jam sahur bang! Dosa baaanngg!" Kata anak muda yang berpakaian hanbok, Yong Soo.

"Iya bang… besok malem aje di lanjutin bang…" Lanjut anak yang berpakaian errr… apalah gitu pokoknya warnanya tuh pink, Xiao Mei

" Waaahhhh ngeres lo pade ! Masih muda otak di jaga ntong ! Emang aye lagi ngapain?" Jawab Alfred

" Lagi entu kan bang? Entu lohhhhh entuuuu…" Kata anak yang memakai dangdua merah, Wang Long

" Entu.. ? Entu apaan sih? Kagak ngarti gua!"

" Aahhh si abang mah belagak polos…" Kata Yong Soo.

" Eh elu pada anak mude jangan pada sok tau daaahhh…"

Tiba-tiba Arthur dateng

"Gimana bray? Enak kan?"

" ASTAGFIRULLAH HALAZIMMM…." Kata Yong Soo ama Wang Long bareng. Sementara itu reaksi Xiao Mei…

"Kyaaaa! Ada Us x Uk –insert fangirl squeal here-"

"Jiaah.. ni anak satu, ayo dah kabooorr!" Kata Yong Soo ama Wang Long sambil kabur nyeret-nyeret Xiao Mei

"Kenapa tuh anak-anak pada?" Tanya Arthur

"Aaahh gare-gare elu sih ! Gue di sangka macem-macem ama bini gue jam sahur begini dah! Parahnye, aye disangka threesome-an ama ente juge"

" Laahh emangnye gue ngapain? Gue kan cuman mau nanya enak kagak kolak nye.. terus minyak pijet yang tadi gue kasih enak gak?"

" Yang kolak sih enak.. tapi yang minyak pijet kagak tau gue…"

" Lah? Emang belom lo coba tuh minyak pijet?

" Udeh sih, itu tadi gue pake buat mijet bini gue… tapi belon gue minum.. jadi gue kagak tahu rasanye enak apa kagak.."

"Lu tuh bego ato apa dah!"

-=OoO=-

Di rumah waktu anak-anak lagi pada sekolah…

" Addduuhhh.. aye laper bener dah ini…" Keluh Alfred

" Sabar beh tahan, maghrib masih di Belande bang jangan di tungguin" Jawab Eliza yang lagi ngegosok baju di ruang tv.

"Sape juge yang nungguin maghrib di Belande? Aye nih lagi nungguin maghrib di Jakarte darliiinngg… elu tuh gimane sih?"

" Ya elah abaaanngg.. itu kan cuma perumpamaan bang. Maksud aye ntu, maghrib masih jauh banget bang. Kalo di tungguin malah berasa lama…"

" Darling…. Abang bosen niihhh… main yuk (?)"

" Aduh bang.. mending elu tuh cari kerja dah bang… kita susah nih mau makan.."

" Makanye aye bilang beli susu penambah nafsu makan supaya kagak susah makannya…"

" Aaahh abang! Aye serius bang! Pinter sedikit napa bang!"

" Yaelah dar… kurang pinter ape lagi sih abang lo ini? TK 2 tahun tamat, SD.. yaaa emang rada tolol dikit sih.. 6 tahun baru tamat, SMP 3 tahun tamat, SMA juga cuma 3 tahun udah tamat.. kurang pinter ape lagi?"

Tiba – tiba ada tamu yang ternyata anak-anak muda…

"Samlekum…"

"Elu tuh anak alay ato apaan seh? Lagian dosa tau!" Kata salah satu anak-anak muda itu.

"Iye dah, cerewet dah lu Wang Long.. Okelah, replay!" Jawab anak yang memakai hanbok

"Assalamualaikum !"

Tapi ternyata Alfred maupun Eliza gak denger kalo ada tamu…

"Bosen niiihhh ayo maaaiiinn.. main apa keeekk…" rengek Alfred

"Aye pan sibuk bang… entar sore musti masak buat mesjid pula.. capek aye…" Jawab Eliza

" Yaaahhh terus aye musti ngapain dong.. bosen banget nih daarrr…"

"Assalaaaammmualaikuuummm !" Anak-anak muda itupun nekat masuk

" Mending pijetin aye aja ya beh… capek banget nih aye.. badan pegel-pegel…"

"Kan tadi pagi udeeehh…"

Anak-anak muda langsung berhenti di tempat begitu denger obrolan Alfred & Hung.

"Belom puaass.. masih gak enak nihh…"

" Ya udeehh… aye lagi baek nih… sekarang?"

" Iyalah… kalo rada siangan dikit anak-anak udah balik, kalo sore aye masak"

" Iye iye… ya udeh di kaamar aja yuk.."

" ASTAGFIRULAH HALAZIIIMMM ! (Kali ini sebelom lari mereka pake melotot dulu baru habis itu lari kebirit-birit keluar dari rumah Alfred)

" Waduuuhhh kena lagi deh aye… kapan sih entu bocah pada masuk…"

" Emang kenapa bang?

" Tadi waktu sahur.. entu anak-anak muda pada salah sangka, di kiranye kite lagi ngelakuin yang macem-macem padahal mah aye lagi mijetin elu dar…"

" Ohhh sabar aje yah bang…"

" Tapi dar…. Ngomong-ngomong…."

" Hem?"

" Nanti malem nyok…. Ngehehehe…"

" Ngapain?"

" Itu loh dar… aaahhh masa gak ngerti…" Kata Alfred sambil cengengesan malu-malu anjing.

"Ahhh babeh mesum!"

" Yeee bukan mesum dar…. Aye cuma kangen ajaaa… ehehehehe…" Kata Alfred yang udah mulai kegatelan

" Ogah ! Lagi puasa beh! Dosa!"

" Yeee kan aye ngajakin nya kagak sekarang, tapi entar malem… udah lama nih dar.. yak?"

" Emmmmmmmmmm…. Gimana yaaaa" Jawab Eliza yang udah mulai kegenitan

"EHEM!" Entah darimana, ujug-ujug Ludwig dating dan merusak suasana.

Eliza sama Alfred langsung kelabakan ngibrit kembali sibuk dengan kerjaan masing-masing

-=OoO=-

Eliza sedang berbelanja ditukang sayur..

" Astagfirullah bang.. kok cakep-cakep jadi tukang sayur.." Tanya Eliza ke si tukang sayur, Torris

"Euleuh euluh teh si nyai.. masa sayah dibilang ganteng.. hehee.. hatur nuhun nyai" Jawab Torris

"Duh si abang mah suka ngerendah.. emang lu cakep bang.."

" Aahh si nyai teh bisa ajah.."

"Bang aye mau beli apel dong bang, sekilo berape?"

" Sekilo teh sepuluh ons nyai.."

"Yaelah bang.. nenek nenek sakarotul maut juga tau kalo sekilo tuh sepuluh ons.. maksud ayeee, sekilo tuh berape harganyeeee, eett daaahh…"

"Oh, hehehee… ohh nanya harga.. maapkeun nyaii sayah lieur.. sekilo 20.000.."

"Buseet, lu mau naek haji? jualan mahal banget.."

"Ini teh henteu dimahalin nyai.. bulan puasa semua harga teh pada mahal.."

"Jeruk aja deh bang.. kalo jeruk berape sekiloan?"

"Jeruk mah 10 ribu ajah nyai sok atuh.. ini sayah bungkuskeun nyahh.."

"Ntar dulu bang! ini jeruk nya manis kagak?"

"Manis atuh nyai.. dijamin.. kalo asem teh sayah kasih gratis.. enteu usah bayar.."

"Oh yaudeeeh deh bang.. bungkusin aye yang asem aja.. biar gratis.."

"EEEHH!"

-=OoO=-

Saat malam tiba, keluarga Alfred sedang mempersiapkan untuk sholat tarawih.

"Ooi… buset deh, lu lu pada kagak pada mau taraweeeh apeeee?"

Eliza berkata sambil mondar-mandir dari kamar ke ruang tamu, dari ruang tamu ke kamar anak, dari kamar anak ke dapur, dari dapur ke kandang ayam(?) dari kandang ayam balik lagi ke kamar.

"Enyaaak… sarung aye maneeeee?" Kata Kiku didalem kamarnye.

"Enyak, peci aye maneee?" Kata Gilbert

" Darliiinggg.. baju koko aye maneee?" Kata Alfred

"Enyaak… Paris dimane?" Kata Kiku. Yang ini jangan dihiraukan…

"PADA GA BISA CARI SENDIRI APEEE? ENYAK JUGA MAU CARI MUKENA NIIHH.."

azan isya sudah berkumandang, namun keluarga shinne belum ada yang bersiap-siap pergi ke masjid.

"Darling udah azan nih.. ayok buruan.. nanti kedapetan diluar.."

"Iyeee sabar.. ni mukena aye baru ketemu.."

Eliza langsung memakai mukenanya dan berjalan ke depan pintu.

"ENYAAK SARUNG AYE MANEE?" Teriak Kiku

"ENYAAAK PECI AYE MANEEE?" Teriak Gilbert

" DARLING BAJU KOKO GUE MANEE?" Teriak Alfred

"ENYAAKK PARIS DIMANEE?" jangan dihiraukan... (lagi)

Tiba-tiba Ludwig keluar kamarnya, ia sudah mengenakan baju koko yang sudah wangi, peci hitam dan sarung serta membawa sajadah di bahunya.

"Enyak.. masih lama ya? aye berangkat duluan ya.. nanti ga dapet di depan. assalamualaikum.." Ludwig yang sudah rapih kinclong mengkilap pergi tarawih duluan meninggalkan Eliza yang setres akibat suami dan kedua anaknya yang manja.

Karena kesal dengan kelakuan anak dan suaminya yang tidak mau mencari peralatan sholatnya sendiri Eliza pun emosi dan marah-marah.

"LU PADE KEBANGETAN YEE MALES NYEE… ET DAAHH.."

Eliza lalu menuju kamarnya dan mengambil barang-barang asal yang ditemuinya.

"Kikuu… sini lu ntoong.. nih pake.."

sambil melemparkan kain batik ke mukanya Kiku.

"Apaan nih nyak? KAIN GENDONGAN ? OGAHH! aye ga mau.. ini kan kain gendongan buat gendong orok nyaaak.. masa aye make beginiaan.." Keluh Kiku

"Udeh diem lu banyak bacot.. udeh azan nih sini enyak pakein."

Eliza langsung ngelibet-libet kaki Kiku dengan kain gendongan lalu mengikatnya dengan erat."

"Enyaaak.. aye malu kan begini.. aye kagak usah sholat aje deh.."

"Enak aje kagak sholat! *menjewer telinga Kiku* udah pake!.. dari pade kagak ade sarung!"

Kemudian Eliza berteriak memanggil suaminya.

" DARLIIIIINNGGGG! sini buaruan bang! Nih pake! buruan ga usah protes.."

" APAAN NIHH! BAJU BATIK? OGAH GW KAGAK MAU PAKE! emangnye aye mau kondangan?" Protes Alfred

"Darling! pake! ga anak, ga bapaknye sama aje yee perotes mulu! pake cepet!"

Eliza berkata galak, membuat Alfred jadi sedikit takut.

"Iyee.. dar, jangan marah dong.. YA ALLAAAHH BUSET DAAH BAUNYEEE! LO UDAH CUCI BELUM SIH DAR BAJU BATIKNYEE?"

"Eh, ni orang ribet yee.. pake aje kenapa siih pan itu juga baju batik engkong lu.."

"Masya oloh? pantes baunye naujubilee.. lu tega yee darr.."

"Bodo amat! Gilbeeeeeeert sini lu, buru!"

"Iyeee… buruan nyaaak, udah komat isya nneeehhh.." Keluh Gilbert

"Bawel lu! nih pake.. ayok pade berangkat.."

" APAAN NIIHH ENYAAAAK! TOPI SMP! OGAH! OGAH ! OGAH! AYE PAN AWESOME ENYAAAK!"

"Eh bocah sarap! bawel yeeee…! udeh pake ajee Cuma itu yang ada…udah pakeee yang pentingkan rambut lu ketutupan! ga pake PROTESSS!"

karena sudah komat, maka keluarga Alfred buru-buru pergi ke masjid.

"Beh, jalannya jangan cepet-cepet dong.. aye ga bisa lari nihh enyak makein kain nya kekencengan." Keluh Kiku

"Kesesesese mirip lo kayak mbok jamu.. heee.." Ledek Gilbert

ditengah jalan tiba-tiba Eliza berteriak.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! DARLING! GW PAKE MUKENA TAPI KAGAK PAKE BAWAHANNYEEEE.. GIMANA DONG.." Panik Eliza

"Udah lanjut! lu pake celana panjang ini kan.. buruan.."

Saat mereka memasuki mesjid, warga sekitar menahan tawa melihat keluarga Alfred yang tampil aneh.

Alfred dengan batik baunya, Kiku dengan kain gendongnya, Gilbert dengan topi SMP nya, dan Eliza yang hanya mengenakan mukena tanpa bawahan..

-=OoO=-

Siang-siang di rumah keluarga Wang Yao, meet da Chinese family gaiz…

" Haduuuhh.. haussss… lapeeerrrrr…. Haduuuhhh…" Keluh Yong Soo sambil guling-guling dilantai.

"Kenape lo hyung****?" Kata Wang Long sambil nendang-nendang kaki Yong Soo

"Lapeeeerrrrr… aduuhh perut gueeee dari tadi udeh teriak-teriak…"

"O aja deh buat kamu." Jawab Wang Long seadanya sambil ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan kakaknya tersayang (?)

"Hyung… kenape?" Tanya Xiao Mei yang ujug-ujug dateng.

" Laper gue Meeei… beliin gue makanan dong…"

" Ogah ah.. nanti di omelin appa***** lagi…"

"Ahhh tega luuu…" Lalu Xiao Mei pun ngeloyor pergi

Sementara ituuuu….

" Addduuuhhhh… hauuussss… darliiinngg haus nih ayeee…" Keluh Wang Yao yang lagi OOC guling-guling didapur

"Ngapain dah lu, ngerepotin aye aje! Gue sumpel tu mulut pake piso tau rasa lu" Jawab Natalia

"Aaahhh ente mah tega bener dah! Aye pan auuusss… bagi minum doonngg… aer ASI juga kagak napa daaahhh…"

"Heh! Sembarangan! ASI aye pan udah kering bang… gara-gara si Xiao Mei noh.. minum ASI sampe umur 6 tahun ude kering dah sekarang…"

" Adduuuhhh.. terus gue musti minum apaan doonnggg…" Keluh Wang Yao yang masih OOC guling-guling didapur

" Minum air got aja pa.. tadi ada pemulung kencing di situ.. lumayan kan, barangkali besok appa mati…" Kata Wang Long yang ujug-ujug dateng

" Astagfirullah halazim.. waahh anak durhake lu ye emang… parah lu ntong…"

" Lagian.. gak bapak gak anak sama aja kelakuanya. Tuh sono guling-guling aje bareng Yong Soo hyung…" Kata Wang Long yang langsung ngeloyor pergi

" Dosa apeee gue bisa punya anak macem si Wang Long… nasiiibb nasiiibb.."

" Maklumin aje bang… kan kata orang anak itu deket sama emaknye karna minum ASI. Nah… si Wang Long kan kagak minum susu lu bang.. jadi dia kagak deket sama elu.."

" Aduuhh ini bini gue aje-aje ade lagi… mana bisa aye ngeluarin susu lagiannn! Emangnye aye kebo!"

" Bang! Yang ngeluarin susu entu sapi bukan kebo.. kalo kebo sih emang bener abang…"

Tiba-tiba Xiao Mei lewat

" Ntooonnggg ! Sini bentar ntong!" Panggil Wang Yao

" Kenape?"

" Beliin aye makan dong ntong.."

" Kagak boleeeehh ! Abang nih! Udeh sono ngerem aje di kandang ayam dari pada kelaperan gini!" Suruh Natalia

"Elu kire aye ayam ape!"

Xiao Mei pergi ninggalin orangtuanya menuju kamar Wang Long… 2 menit kemudian..

"Nih pa… makanan dari Wang Long hyung.. " Kata Xiao Mei sambil ngasih kantong plastik yang isinya bulet panjang (?)

" Waduuhh.. ternyate Wang Long baek juge ye.. *dengan tampang sumringah ngambil plastik tersebut dari tangan Xiao Mei* .. yang entu buat sape ntong?"

" Buat Yong Soo hyung…"

" Ini apaan sih ntong?"

" Petasan"

" ASTAGFIRULAH HALAZIIMMMM ! EH WAAANG LOOOONG ! LO JADI ANAK JAHAT BENER ! EEETTT DAAAAHHHH !"

-=OoO=-

Sore hari di keluarga Alfred…

" Abaaaannnggg ! Kite lupa beli kue buat takziah niihh.. ke pasar gih! Beli di tokonye bang Heracles gih !"

" Ya elah darling… kagak tahu ape aye lagi nahan laper dari tadi…"

" Udeh buru ! Kagak pake lama!" Bentak Eliza sambil melotot

Dengan malas Alfred jalan ke pasar…

"Zzzzz…. Eh?... Cari apa bang?" Tanya Heracles

" Cari kolek … ya nyari kue lah! Jelas-jelas yang elu jual di sini kue semua.. pake nanya lagi!" Jawab Alfred

"BAH!" Sambil menggebrak meja

"DDDDDD!" Loncat saking kagetnya.

" Awak tahu abang sedang cari kue! Maksud awak kue apa! AH! Susah kali ngomong sama abang!" Tanya Heracles yang ujug-ujug ngamuk

" Hemm.. aye mau beli.. waduuhh.. beli kue apaan yak?"

" Makanya bang! Kalau di suruh istri Tanya dulu kue nya kue apaan… bodo kali si abang ini!"

" Waaahh.. banyak bacot nye ye elu jadi pedagang.. diem dulu ngapa.. aye lagi mikir nih!"

2 menit….

3 menit….

5 menit….

" BAH ! LAMA KALI KAU BANG!" Bentak Heracles sambil ngebrakin meja lagi

" BAH! SANTAI SEDIKIT BISA TAK? AWAK KAGET INI DENGAR KAU DARI TADI BILANG BAH! BAH! BAH! HUJAN TIDAK KAU MALAH MINTA AIR BAH!" Bentak Alfred lebih keras

" Ampun bang… sabar bang… lagi puasa bang.. sabar…" Jawab Heracles yang tiba-tiba err.. apa ya, ya pokoknya itu! (?)

" BATAL SUDAH PUASA AWAK INI GARA-GARA KAU !"

" Ampun bang… sebagai gantinya saya kasih yang abang minta deh…"

" Hemmm… itu.. awak mau risol nya 30, lemper 46, putu ayu 13, kue mangkok 56 sama dadar gulung 20. CEPAT!"

"*Buru-buru masukin risol, lemper, putu ayu, kue mangkok sama dadar gulung ke dalem kotak sambil gemeteran* Seratus ribu bang totalnya.."

" BAH ! SIAPA BILANG AWAK MAU BAYAR! TAK ADA UANG AWAK! SUDAH! Awak mau pulang sekarang!"

" Oh iya bang.. terima kasih bang! *Alfred jalan pergi meninggalkan toko* Jangan dateng lagi ya bang…"

"APA KAU BILANG BARUSAN?"!

" Se-sering-sering dateng yah bang!"

"Ok! Awak datang setiap hari kok !"

"Waduuuhh… rugi gede dah nih gue.."

* * *

><p>Notes!<p>

*Pa Yadi : Suryadi Herawati (author note: nama yang gak sengaja ane buat, buat personifikasi Indonesia. Karena Indonesia belum jelas cewe ato cowo jadi ane gabung nama cowo ama nama cewe. Bagus kan? Maklum gue tuh awesome masalahnya honhonhon~)

**Kuring : saya (halus) –bahasa sunda-

***Zulhemi : M. Zulhemi Idrus (author note:nama yang ane buat, buat personifikasi Malaysia. Err… karena ane kurang bisa sama nama Malaysia jadi ane gabung-gabungin dari nama orang-orang Malaysia di FB :peace:)

****hyung : sebutan cowo ke cowo yang lebih tua –bahasa Korea- (author note: karena ane kurang ngerti bahasa Mandarin+Kanton jadi ane pake bahasa Korea dulu ye~)

*****appa : ayah –bahasa Korea-

* * *

><p>Gomen~ baru update. Authos ngumpulin ilham dulu didalem kamar mandi n didepan kulkas. So… ane panjangin chap yang ini honhonhon~ Masalah typo tolong salahkan mahluk ini *nunjuk mahluk yang nebarin typo*.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia Crazy Family**

**Disclaimer: Axis Power : Hetalia Illustrated and written by Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Genre : Humor (pasti garing…)**

**WARNING: Crack Pair, so many typo, OOC, OOT, dan kawan-kawan. Menurut Bapakmu, fic ini menyebabkan nafas kembang-kempis seperti rasanya ditusuk jarum. Cekat-cekit… Cekat-Cekit**

**Don't like? Don't READ!**

* * *

><p>Ah… Geng.. Geng itu film Upin dan Ipin, eh... salah skrip deh. Ah… Geng, sudah tak terhitung jumlah geng-geng di Kampung Hetalia, di mulai dari geng Abidin sampai geng Zainal dan hebatnya tak ada satupun dari gang-geng-gong ini yang bener, sungguh indahnya dunia ini. Sekarang kita lihat geng yang lumayan eksis di warteg Bapakmu ini yang tak lain adalah The Bad Friends Trio atau nama bekennya d'Bedtrios Chocolatos Muratos Kratos Ditojos-tojos jadi Tonggos. Cekidot ghaizz<p>

"Woi, gue dapet kerjaan neh! Aye dapet buku Yellow Pag*s dari si Ucup! Buruan kumpulin koin, kite ke cari telpon umum kesesesese!" Sapa bocah ubanan yang tiba-tiba dateng dari idung Bapakmu.

Bocah sarap bin kurapan ini tak lain adalah Gilbert, nama lengkapnya adalah Gilber Beilschmidt Cemal Cemil Berusaha Kerja. Anak dari Supermen Alfred ep Jones yang tentu saja sama oonnya. Bocah sarap ini adalah anak teralim di BFT, bahkan dia dapat predikat Anak berhati mulia. Kelakuan mulianya adalah nyolong kolor Bapakmu, seenak jidatnya merintah orang, dan keluar-masuk hotel bintang 8 biar disangka orang kaya (monyet).

"Wuidih, maknyos nih… itu apdetan yang barukan? Kalo yang lama takutnye yang punya nomer udah sakarotul maut duluan. Ogah deh gue digentayangin mending kalo ganteng kayak gue.."Jawab bapak-bapak (?) jenggotan yang tiba-tiba dateng dari alam Hentai.

Bocah err.. atau bapak-bapak berambut blonde yang berjenggot ini tak lain adalah Francis, nama lengkapnya adalah Francis Bonnefoy Selalu Memikirkanmu. Anak dari si Dukun Laknat Arthur Kirkland yang tentunya sama mesumnya. Ni bapak-bapak satu doyan banget nyisirin rambut 'Paris' kesayangannya. Kelakuan mulianya adalah *piip* terus *piip* dan juga *piip* oh iya dia juga suka *piip*.

"Bhai de wheiy in de wheiy bhas wheiy stei aweiy, mau chari dhimane? Adhe pha RT dhi thempat usuwel (usual)" Kata bocah berambut hitam ikal tak terurus dengan logat jawanya yang medhok.

Kalau bocah seperapat gosong yang seenak jidatnya nyampurin bahasa inggris sama bahasa Bapakmu ini tak lain adalah Antonio, nama lengkapnya adalah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Berusaha Diet. Anak dari Biduan Kampung Hetalia yaitu Roderich Edelstein. Bocah pecinta tomat ini punya logat jawa yang masih kentel banget kayak susu cap Ibumu hebatnya lagi dengan sotoynya dia campurin sama kata-kata bahasa Inggris yang belum tentu dia ngerti apa artinya. Kelakuan mulia bocah setengah gosong ini adalah nyolong tomat Om kamu, saking bandelnya sampai ada nyanyian tentang kebadeurannya.

_Antonio anak nakal  
>Suka mencuri tomat<br>Ayo lekas diraep  
>Jangan di beri ampun~<em>

Back to Action~

"Yaelah ton, tenang aje… gue yang AWESOME ini udah ngesiapin satu yang aman kesesese~ Ayo dah! Cabut Gaizz~!"Balas Gilbert dengan lagaknya.

Di sebuah telepon umum…

"Hmm… coba gue cari.. Ah! Dapet nih atu, lumayan nih bro!" Kata Francis

"Bhagoes cis! Choba lo Kholl Kholl (call call)"

"Oke deh sayang, gue coba ye~"

Suatu tempat…

KRIIIIING!

? : Halo?

Francis : *suara rendah* Apakah ini bapak *piiiip*?

-censored- : iya, saya *piiip*

Francis : bapak *piiiip*, anda di tangkap atas tuduhan penganiyayaan, perampokan, pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan seekor kelinci.

-censored- : Lho? Tapi pa—

Francis : Kami tunggu di kantor polisi Pariswangi kecamatan Hetalia. *tutup*

"Honhonhonhon~ mission complete" Kata Francis sambil mengacungkan jempol kakinya.

"Seumart (smart) jhuga lhu cis!" Kagum Antonio

"Aish pendek amat dah! Sini dah sama gue" Kata Gilbert sambil merebut kitab laknat yang bernama yellow pag*s dari tangan Antonio."Ah! Dapet nih nomer si Mohawk geblek!"

"Mohawk? Maksud lo si Lars?" Tanya Francis

"Ya iyalah, lo kira mas Bambang ape? Hii.. serem banget dah tukang soto punya rambut mohawk. Geus dah gue mau kerja dulu"

"Kebhetulan ya, Haus (house) nye adha di sebhelah" Kata Antonio

"Hah? Yang bener?"

"Benheran cis, sesuathu bhanget tau ghak sih. tuh seeing seeing lhooking lhooking sono" Jawab Antonio sambil menunjuk rumah bercat pink dengan gambar kelinci yang super gede di tengah-tengahnya.

"Kesesese~ Kebetulan nih bro! Ente berdua liatin tu anak takutnye ada sesuatu"

"SIP!" Ucap kedua bocah wong edan itu. Antonio dan Francispun masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Lars dan mencari celah buat ngintip. Lima menit kemudian akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan celah yang pas buat ngintip, tidak terlalu jauh dari telfon dan juga tidak terlalu dekat. Antonio pun member isyarat kepada Gilbert tanda sudah siap.

"Nah.. sekarang giliran gue kesesese~"

Lars : halo?

Gilbert : *suara bass* Mama~… Pulang yuk~

Lars : … Sopo iki?

Gilbert : Jangan sok bego deh lo

Lars : Siapa lagian yang sok bego, elu tuh yang bego

Gilbert : elo

Lars : ELO

Gilbert : GUE

Gilbert : END!

Lars : ?

Gilbert : Karepmu sajalah. Oh ya… ada ingus tuh

Lars : ? Perasaan gue kagak pilek deh

Gilbert : Tuh ingus udah kayak angka 11 tau kagak, ihh jorok

Lars : ? *megang bawah idung*

Gilbert : Ups, naek lagi WAHAHAHAHAHA Dasar bocah ingusan lo *tutup*

Lars : … *cengo* *kabur kedapur* MAMA! AKU GAK INGUSAN KAN?

"Wahahaha! Pinterkan gue?"

"Boleh juga tu Gil"

"Iya dong~ kan gue tuh awesome kesesesese!"

"Wis wis, khite lanjhutin misyen(mission)-nye"

"Yoi, kemon beib—weitss liat deh cong. Ada mangsa neh" kata Francis sambil nunjuk cewe*ahem*bohay*ahem* didepan. Cewe yang ditunjuk Francis itu jalan dengan sok elegannya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya, terlihat kutu bertebangan kemana-mana. Rambut panjang sampai pinggang, berwarna coklat sedikit jingga dan membawa sebuah tas belanja yang isinya sayur-sayuran, biji-bijian, batu-batuan dan juga kolor-kolor bapakmu.

"Hei cewek~ piwiit (?)" Francis memulai aksinya.

"Godhain khita dhuuuuund~" Antonio mulai ikut-ikutan.

"Woi cewe, rok seletingnya kebuka tuh" Kata Gilbert dengan jurus 'tuti' (tukang tipu maksudnya). Cewe itu refleks memegang bokong *ahem*seksi*ahem* -nya.

"Ups udah keatas lagi WAHAHAHAHA"

"Gilbert? Itu kamu?" kata cewe tadi.

"HAHA-.. eh..wa-wa-wa-waduh…"

"Ha? Napa lu Gil?"

"What hephen (happen) ?"

"a-a-A-AMPUN MAAAAAAAAKK!" Tanpa ancang-ancang Gilbert langsung kabur naek becak abang Feliks.

"Wo-woi! Tungguin gue Gil!" Francis langsung menyusul si anak ubanan itu.

"Opho? Kok koe dhi tingghalin?" Begitu juga Antonio.

"GILBEEEERT! DASAR LU YA ANAK KURAP! BERANI LU YA NGERJAIN EMAK LU SENDIRI! CULANGUN SIA TEH *PIIIP* *PIIIP*!"

-==OOOOO==-

Suatu hari di kelas Gilbert….

Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia dan Bahasa Bapakmu…

"Oke anak – anak kita mulai belajar membaca berita. Buat berita sekarang, bapa beri waktu 15 menit. Setelah selesai langsung bacakan di depan kelas" Suruh Pa Yadi dengan malasnya. Liat aja… matanya penuh belek, hidung peseknya minyakan gak jelas, telinganya mengeluarkan cairan kuning menjijikan dan giginya penuh dengan karang berwarna hijau. Oke itu menjijikan, lewat saja…

15 menit kemudian…

"Waktunya habis. Sekarang bapa panggil ya… Francis Bonnefoy. Kedepan dan bacakan beritamu"

"Oke deh pak" Jawab Francis sambil memakai kacamata frame pink-nya. Biar di kata _gentleman _gitu.

Selamat pagi pemirsa, kembali lagi dengan saya Francis Wicaksono dalam acara seputar *piiiiiip* pagi edisi –insert date here-. Berita pertama datang dari Jakarta belok dikit

Berita selengkapnya  
>Sebuah kejadian terjadi pada hari –piiiip-. Ceritanya pulang malam mingguan di jalan sepi. Cowo dicelurit, cewenya menjerit-jerit. Takut digebukin, yang nylurit lari terbirit-birit pas cek celana, ternyata mereka kacapirit-<p>

"Stop stop stop!"

"Jah… si bapa pake setap – setop segala, lagi seru nih!"

"Francis! Kamu ini baca berita atau curhat hah! Ganti sama berita yang bener! Terus apa pula Francis Wicaksono"

"Yaelah nih bapa – bapa satu udik banget sih lo. Kalo di tipi (tv) kan Aiman Wicaksono (kalo gak salah ya). So gue jadi Francis Wicaksono honhonhon~"

"Kumaha sia weh! Cepetan ganti sono tu berita!"

"Yaudeh sih selow aja kale" Kata Francis dengan logat alay-nya sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya yang penuh dengan tip-ek (?) dan disertai upil-upil yang menumpuk di kolongnya.

"Dasar tu anak jenggotan… kagak rubah-rubah. Selanjutnya… Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Oke deh pak! Kesesesese"

HAHAHAHA! SELAMAT SORE PEMIRSA!-

"WOI! GILBERT! Bisa gak sih kagak pake toa? Gilingan deh iey" Protes Pa Yadi dengan lagak bences-nya.

"Aish.. yo wis yo wis. Kebanyakan bacot lu ah"

Selamat sore pemirsa

Kembali lagi bersama saya Gilbert Nababan dalam acara Liputan 6 sore agak malem dikit edisi –insert date here- Berita pertama datang dari rumah Bapakmu.

Berita Selengkapnya

Sebuah bus rombongan pengantin terguling di jalan Manunggal, Kampung Menteng, Yogyakarta mentok belok kanan dikit. Sekitar pukul 9.40 malam jum'at kemarin. Marzuki, supir bus yang membawa 32 penumpang ini, nekad menerobos verboden. Saat mengevakuasi korban bis ditemukan dalam posisi terbaik dengan atap licin dan mulus. Para penumpang berlumuran kopi bahkan, beberapa balita tergencet dan tertindih ibunya sendiri.

Sekian liputan 6 sore hari ini kita akan bertemu lagi di kamar mandi dan jangan lupa bawa *piiip* dan *piiip*. Selamat melanjutkan aktivitas anda. Sampai jumpa dan salam AWESOME!

"GILBERT! KAMU INI JANGAN SEENAK JIDAT NGEUBAH BERITA DI BUKU PAKET JADI BEGITU! BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS! LAGIAN \"

"Wanjrit! E buset ni bapa-bapa satu… udah gue jampi-jampi AWESOME juga"

"LAGIAN GILBERT NABABAN ITU SIAPA!"

"Jih… kan kalo di tipi Putra Nababan yaudah gue ganti jadi GILBERT NABABAN! HAHAHAHA!"

Pa Yadi : *Faints*

-==OOOOO==-

Kabar mengenai larangan merokok yang diserukan oleh MUI sudah tersebar luas di semua kalangan masyarakat.  
>Dalam fatwa tersebut mengatakan bahwa aktivitas merokok itu adalah haram.<p>

Kemudian di sebuah pedesaan terpencil ada seorang dukun laknat beralis tebal yang sering disapa 'Arthur' sedang ngopi di warung dan datanglah seorang teman yang berpakaian rapi menghampirinya.

"Kamu ini masih kenceng banget merokoknya. Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau merokok itu sekarang dianggap haram?" kata cowo Jerman yang lagi nemenin dukun laknat itu minum kopi.

"Katanya MUI sih begitu" jawab Arthur.

"Apa sekarang ini kamu tidak setuju dengan larangan itu?" tanya Ludwig.

"Lhoo saya setuju itu...saya itu sangat setuju. Bahkan saya sangat setuju kalau pabrik-pabrik rokok itu dibakar saja" jawab Arthur dengan penuh meyakinkan.

"Kalau kamu setuju kenapa kamu masih membakar rokok itu?"

"Karena saya tidak mampu membakar pabrik-pabrik rokok itu, maka jalan keluarnya aku bakar rokoknya satu-satu"

"…"

-==OOOOO==-

Suatu hari Alfred pergi kesalon…

Ketika dia sedang di steam habis di creambath dia mendengar sebuah dering handphone dan ternyata hp itu ada didepannya

Setelah 4-5 deringan barulah Alfred menjawabnya dengan mengaktifkan speaker pengeras suara karena ia belum selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Lalu terjadilah percakapan seperti berikut

"Halo?"

"Papi, ini mami, papi lagi di kantor ya?" kata orang yang ada di telepon, kelihatannya cewe. Jelas… suaranya cempreng kagak jelas gitu

"Iya"

"Baguslah, mami lagi ada di mall gak jauh dari situ. Barusan mami lihat ada satu jaket kulit impor, keren banget lho pi. Boleh gak mami beli?"

"Berapa duit?"

"Murah pi, cuman 20 juta karena mami sudah langganan jadi mami dikasih diskon 25%"

"Hmm, ya udah kalau mami memang suka banget beli saja"

"Ahh, sebelumnya mami sempet mampir ke dealer mercy dan kepincut sama model terbarunya. Itu lho pi yang pernah mami tunjukin brosurnya ke papi, cepet juga ya pi sudah nyampe ke sini. Sempet ngobrol ama salesnya trus dikasih harga spesial gara2 mami cerita kalo papi ga pernah naek mobil selain mercy. Lagian kan BMW mami yang papi beli tahun kemarin sudah banyak yang punya."

"Emang tuh sales kasih harga berapa ?"

"1,5m"

"Ok, tapi dengan harga segitu papi maunya udah komplit dengan semua asesorisnya, sudah dulu ya"

"Siiip! Sebenarnya masih ada lagi sih..."

"Apa?"

"Yang ini mungkin agak berlebihan, pagi tadi mami gak sengaja lihat rekening bank papi lalu mami jalan ke rumah yang pernah kita liat tahun lalu. Eh ternyata dijual! Mami sempat lihat-lihat dalemnya. wuih keren banget japanese gardennya lengkap dengan bungalow cantik di atas kolam koi."

"Buka harga berapa ?"

"Kayaknya mereka lagi kepepet pi, masak rumah di jalan utama gitu cuma minta 8 M ? Dan yang penting rekening papi masih cukup kok."

"Ya sudah ambil gih, tapi coba tawar dulu siapa tau 7,5 M dikasih"

"Ok, honey sweety... Thank you. Cepat pulang ya pi! I love u!"

"Bye... I love u too!"

Alfred menutup HP tersebut sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sementara itu semua orang di sana memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Lalu Alfred mengangkat HP tersebut sambil bertanya kepada orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut

"Ada yang tau gak ini HP siapa?"

"…"

Kemudian

"Huaaaa… tabungan gue bisa abis kalo gini! Sialan tuh bapak-bapak kagak jelas!" Teriak Vash meraung-raung di depan Mall menatapi nasibnya.

-==OOOOO==-

Suatu malam terjadi sebuah kejadian. seorang cewek Taiwan mengalami kecelakaan hebat dan banyak darah yang dikeluarkannya. _Fortunately _ada seorang cowo Polandia (temennya ceritanya gitu) yang lagi lewat dan langsung menolongnya.

Sang cewek Taiwan butuh donor darah dan tentu saja sang cowok Polandia itu dengan ikhlas memberikan darahnya kepada kekasihnya itu.

Setelah beberapa minggu kemudian cewek Taiwan itu sehat kembali

Namun setelah beberapa bulan, terjadi sebuah pertengkaran yang sengit diantara mereka berdua.

"Dasar lo gak tau diri!" Teriak Cowo Polandia yang sering di sapa Feliks (guk guk guk~ kemari anjing budug #plak).

" Lo tuh gak tau diri! Terus lo maunya apa!" Tanya Xiao Mei, si cewe Taiwan itu ke Feliks.

"Gue minta balik darah yang pernah gue donor ke lo!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Xiao Mei melepas pembalutnya dan melemparnya ke muka Feliks dengan dramatisnya.

"MAKAN NOH DARAH! GUE CICIL PERBULAN!"


End file.
